


Ribbons

by bookish_cupcake



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Near Future, Post Series, Pre Relationship, more of a manga/crystal Rei than a first anime Rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookish_cupcake/pseuds/bookish_cupcake
Summary: With a wedding approaching, it's time for everyone to pick out dresses for the special occasion. It seems that Ami needs help with her dress and that Rei is happy to oblige.





	

With Michiru’s and Haruka’s wedding approaching, the young women decided new dresses were order for the special occasion. Despite their popularity as a world famous race car driver and violinist, the couple decided that the ceremony would be low-profile with only friends and family. The group decided that while they should pick out nice dresses, it shouldn’t be anything to break the bank over.

Ami peaked out of the dressing room. She needed help with her current try-on. She hadn’t realized there were this many ribbons to be tied. It appeared as if most of her friends were gone, trying on their own outfits. Yet one remained in a sea of unknown faces. She spotted Rei sitting on the bench, reading a book to pass the time. A bag sat by her feet.

Rei looked up before Ami could say anything. Previously, Ami would’ve assumed it was Rei’s six sense. But something was different, has been different between the two of them. Ami couldn’t place her finger on it, which frustrated the scientist-in-training. Before Ami could dwell too long on it, Rei nodded and slipped her book inside her purse.

She slid inside the dressing room and closed the door. Ami’s cheeks reddened despite being modestly dressed. This closed off space, only inches between them, it felt so intimate. Ami held the blue dress to her chest. The sheer fabric started as a soft blue on top, but faded into transparency just below her knees. What was giving her problems were the sleeves—or lack of. In their place, each shoulder had three pairs of ribbon to be tied into bows, a calm purple, a hue lighter than Rei’s eyes.

Rei noted the ribbons without Ami having to say anything.

Ami blushed as Rei’s deft hands tied the ribbons to her dress. To some, Rei’s somber presence and precision may come off as cold or calculating. Ami could only see Rei as dedicated and thoughtful. As those hands brushed against her skin, she felt the heat that radiated from Rei’s depths, that hidden passion that Ami admired.

“Do you need help with anything else?” The question was asked with a soft kindness. Ami realized it was the first time that either of them said a word.

Ami blinked, realizing she had been staring long pass the finished task. “I, uh…” She trailed off.

Rei maneuvered herself behind Ami. It allowed Ami to see herself properly in the mirror. She was less focused on the dress, but noticed more and more how she enjoyed seeing Rei beside her. Was she feeling what she thought she was? How did she  _just_ realize this?

Rei was about to leave, when suddenly, Ami gathered a surprising amount of courage. Ami grabbed Rei’s wrist and pulled her into a gentle kiss. Rei stepped into the case and absently closed the door shut again. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Afaik, there isn't marriage equality in Japan. But idc. I want happy sapphic stories and this is a future fic. 
> 
> I'm happy with this just being fluffy, but I am tempted to write an explicit continuation.


End file.
